Something In Red
by Une-chan
Summary: 1x2 Duo, Heero, and a lifetime of memories and love...


Title: Something In Red  
Author: Une-chan  
Pairing: 1x2  
Warnings: AU, OOC, cross-dressing, sap, flashbacks in the extreme  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do have a few tapes that I   
claim full rights to that involve my fave bishy boys. ^.~  
Author's Notes: Ok, here it is. My non-death fic of the year. yay. Heh, ok, yeah.   
Anyway, I heard this song, as I recently downloaded it because I loved this song   
a long time ago. It's an old country song, yes, but I just had to write to it.   
It's ever so pretty. It may seem a bit of an odd fic, but remember, this is   
Une-chan's twisted little mind and she doesn't like "normal" things.   
It involves their marriage and having a child, so IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM HAVING   
KIDS, DON'T READ IT! That was the one and only warning you're gonna get.   
Now, on to the odd couple. I have so been getting too many flashbacks   
of late. For those of you that don't know what I'm   
talking about, there was a really old show that used to come on Nick at Nite   
called "The Odd Couple." It involved two guys, total opposites that lived   
together. One was messy, the other a clean freak. ^.~ You can figure it out   
from there.  
  
  
Something In Red  
  
  
I'm looking for something in red  
Something that's shocking  
That turns someone's head  
Strapless and sequined and cut down to there  
Stockings and garters and lace underwear  
The guaranteed number to knock a man dead  
I'm looking for something in red  
  
  
Duo surveyed the outfits lined up in front of him. Red, it had to be red.   
The entrapment he planned required a red outfit. Even the dresses given to   
him would work. Not a hair out of place, make up perfect, and he still hadn't   
decided on the clothes. ::Damn him. I'll never get his attention. Not at   
this rate. I have to be completely and utterly stunning.::   
  
Duo dug his way to the bottom of the pile, where the strapless one was. It   
required a bit of imagination, but all it really needed was a few sequins   
or something like that. Then it would be perfect.  
  
He pounded down the stairs, yelling Hilde's name. "What?" Came the reply from the   
kitchen. Hilde, his roommate, was standing in front of the sink, washing the   
vegetables for her usual lunch of salad.   
  
"Can you put sequins on this?" Duo held up the dress, which looked a bit plain, but   
Hilde decided that the style would fit Duo perfectly, especially after a few   
alterations were made.   
  
"I can try." She almost had the breath knocked out of her as Duo glomped the poor   
girl. A muffled, "You can let go now, Duo," escaped the bear hug.   
  
"Gomen ne." Duo grinned and bounced off. She sighed and resigned herself to spending   
the next few hours altering the dress. The slightly flared bottom was trimmed in   
sequins, so at least she had an idea of the color to use. She grinned as she noticed   
the scooped neckline. ::Only Duo could pull this off. He's gonna blow 'em all away.::  
  
About six hours later, Duo stepped out of the Corvette at the Opryland Hotel. He   
adjusted the lacy underwear and gartered stockings, and then glanced around the hotel.   
::Hey, at least they sprang for somewhere nice this year.:: He walked up the path and   
entered the lobby. It was a beautiful place, for the stained glass, large staircase,   
and chandelier really set off the decor.   
  
Old chairs were grouped in front of him, and he realized that the one he was trying to   
attract sat right in front of him. That little annoying girl was hanging all over him,   
too. Duo blanched. She really was completely oblivious to the hate on the boy's face.   
He seemed to be trying ever so hard not to just throw her off his lap.   
  
"He... Hello, Heero." Duo walked up to the boy and grinned at him. "You look awesome."   
He took in the classic black tux, and the unruly state of his hair. Even dressed up,   
it seemed he didn't comb the dark mop. Prussian blue met violet as Heero slowly devoured   
Duo with his eyes. It felt more like he had done it with other methods, but Duo knew he  
couldn't let that thought stray. Evidence would show quite well through the flimsy   
fabric of the dress.  
  
"Hi." The short response held enough in it to speak volumes to Duo's ears.   
  
After dumping Relena out of his lap, Heero yanked Duo toward the ballroom. The rest of   
the night was spent with the two as close as possible, and then even closer. They left   
the dance around midnight, and spent the rest of the night talking and touching, daring   
to know each other on all levels except one.  
  
  
I'm looking for something in green  
Something to outdo the next high school queen  
Jealousy comes in the color of jade  
Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade?  
And a perfume that whispers,   
"Please come back to me."  
I'm looking for something in green  
  
  
Duo glared as the blond girl latch herself onto Heero //again//. She showed up everywhere.   
There was not one trip to the mall, movies, anywhere, for that matter, that she didn't   
interrupt. Duo was pissed. ::Not this time, you little bitch. This one is going down   
on the record books.:: The downfall of one Relena Peacecraft was going to be much fun.  
  
Duo grinned maniacally as he walked past Heero, giving him a steaming glance and making   
damn sure that the other boy got a good whiff of the new cologne he bought the day before.  
Heero's eyes basically fell out of his head as Duo sauntered off, destination relatively   
unknown. Heero had the hopes of a hotel room, or a nearby supply closet at best.  
  
Having never invited Heero so blatantly, Duo hoped he didn't take too serious the   
invitation that was so plainly written on his face. It had been meant to get him away   
from HER, but Heero could take it another way altogether. Heero was evidenty interested,   
because he almost ran over the blond nuisance in his hurry to chase after his koi.   
Relena stood where she was left, sputtering about sexy gay boys and their annoying habits   
of stealing her boyfriends. She glared as the beautiful young boy lured Heero away.   
::Hey, that's one of Heero's old shirts!!:: She glared further at the chestnut haired   
maniac, but did not intervene anymore.  
  
Stopping in front of the mall's fountain, Duo sat and waited for Heero to catch up. He   
adjusted the emerald tank top. It was one of Heero's old shirts, and, granted, a little   
big, but Duo loved it and refused to give it up. Too comfy, and it still smelled of   
Heero's earthy essence.   
  
Heero soon caught up and sat gently on the edge of the fountain next to Duo. His face   
reflected the hope that Duo had meant what his eyes had said.  
  
"Hee.. Hee-chan, I'm sorry. Don't hate me. I can't yet... but I just had to get you   
away from HER..." Duo trailed off and looked down as tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
Heero gently tilted the heart-shaped face up to meet the violet pools. "Koi, you're   
my one and only." He kissed the braided one on the lips lightly and pulled him toward  
an ice ceam vendor.   
  
After the dripping cones were devoured, the two went back to the student dorms, one of   
which they shared. Parting for a few hours to complete their respective chores, the two   
then curled up together, as they did every night. Granted, Duo's twin bed was a bit small,  
but they couldn't ask for a double for fear of arousing suspicion and being thrown out   
of school. Of course, it was funny when Heero would be thrown off the bed occasionally,  
considering that Duo was a very unstable sleeper.  
  
  
I'm looking for something in white  
Something that shimmers in soft candle light  
Everyone calls us "the most perfect pair"  
Should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair?  
Well, the train must be long and   
The waist must be tight  
I'm looking for something in white  
  
  
Duo glanced through the window of the bridal store, admiring the beautiful dresses, if a   
bit longingly. He looked at his best friend and decided that the other shopping could   
wait a few more minutes. Bouncing into the store, he grinned at the awestruck cashier and   
proceeded to run his hands over the beaded dresses. "Satin and silk, beads and lace..."   
Duo muttered to himself as he combed through the racks. Suddenly, a squeal of excitement   
pierced the air.   
  
Hilde looked up and realized that she had been left alone. ::Again? He never misses a   
bridal store, yet he insists that he's not ever going to marry that idiot.:: She retraced   
her steps until she spotted the store and entered, only to have Duo, dress and all, glomp   
her.  
  
A muffled, "Get off me, Duo." was all he heard. He quickly hopped up off the floor,   
helping Hilde up as well. "So, which one is it now, huh? How much?" Hilde took a look   
at the price tag... and barely contained herself.  
  
"Oh, my God, Duo!! Go take that thing off!! It's almost a thousand dollars!!" Hilde   
shoved Duo carefully towards the dressing room, where she could see his black clothing   
in a puddle in the floor of an open dressing room door.  
  
Sighing, Duo took the dress off and hung it back up, not noticing Hilde making a call   
on a very tiny cell phone.   
  
  
  
Two weeks later, a large box arrived for Duo at Headquarters. ::Monday morning,:: he   
thought, ::and I'm already getting new orders and shipments.:: He wiped his greasy hands   
on a rag and looked the box over. It was pure white, and had a pretty baby blue bow tied   
around it. ::Heh, maybe Hee-chan sent me flowers. No, the box is too big to be that.   
So what could it be?::  
  
Duo's breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of white silk. The ruffles   
popped out from under the box lid as he moved it aside and gaped at the contents. ::The  
dress... it's my dress... But, how?:: A note was attached to the single white rose on the   
top of the dress.  
  
"D, meet me at lunch, in our place. Love, H" Duo sniffed and placed the note and rose   
carefully back in the box. Hilde thought it was better not to ask him why there were   
tears in his eyes when he came back to the cockpit of the mobile suit he had been helping   
her with, for he didn't seem unhappy. On the contrary, his smile could have illuminated   
a whole colony.   
  
The meeting took place as promised, and the ring that was presented showed every bit of  
the devotion Heero felt for his beloved. The question was asked, and a teary response   
was given. The wedding was the most beautiful ever seen, if only because of the abundant   
love displayed for the world to see.  
  
Duo shined in the white silk dress. He admired himself in the mirror as Hilde braided   
the last of the miniature white roses into his hair. The dress reached the floor, the   
train reaching out behind him for at least a foot. The waist was tight, showing off   
slim hips and a flat stomach. Smooth ivory peeped from under the bodice in a few places,   
and only enhanced the blushing features of the braided boy.  
  
  
  
I'm looking for something in blue  
Something real tiny  
The baby's brand new  
He has his father's nose and his chin  
We once were hot lovers  
Now we're more like friends  
Don't tell me that's just   
What old married folk do  
I'm looking for something in blue  
  
  
Duo cradled the newborn baby boy to his chest. Never had he dreamed of children, but Heero   
had encouraged him to adopt one. It seemed that every kid in the park, mall, or anywhere,   
took an instant liking to Duo, and vice versa. Duo absolutely loved all of the little brats  
running around him.   
  
Heero smiled down at the wiggling bundle. A week and a half old, and it already seemed to   
have Duo's surplus energy. The little one had already opened the bright blue eyes and   
blinked at the two, earning all of the love possible with that one tiny gesture. The trust   
in the baby's eyes won their hearts beyond words.   
  
Heero took the baby and placed it back in the modest wooden crib, for it had drifted off to   
sleep against Duo's chest, content for the moment. Neither had realized the joy they would  
discover at such simple pleasures.  
  
The tiny blue garments strode around the bedroom indicated the preoccupied state of both the   
men. Nothing was in the correct place, for even Heero's neat nature seemed to fly away in   
the presence of the child.   
  
  
Months flew by, with young Colin developing rapidly into a bright toddler, always having to   
have something to figure out. He was smart and sweet and everything the two wished him to be.  
Except, of course, when he discovered how to climb into their bed. That put a damper on nights.  
Lovemaking seemed to be placed in the back of their minds as they watched the toddler turn into  
a beautifully intelligent child.  
  
  
I'm looking for something in red  
Like the one that I wore   
When I first turned his head  
Strapless and sequined and cut down to there  
Just a size larger than I wore last year  
A guaranteed number to knock a man dead   
I'm looking for something  
I gotta have something  
I'm looking for something in red  
  
  
  
Duo dug through the closet, hoping to find suitable attire for the evening. As he sat out  
the candles, plates, glasses, and silverware, Duo hummed softly to the music in the background.  
He rushed back into the bedroom and threw a baleful glare at the closet. Nothing, he had   
nothing that would suit his purpose. He turned to leave the room just as a piece of clothing   
hanging in the back of the closet slipped from its hanger.   
  
The red dress... it was stil in here. Duo thought for a few moments before slipping the dress   
over his head. It was a bit snug, but that was due to the filling out he had done in the past   
year. ::Chasing a small child can sure do that to a person.:: Duo slipped on the scarlet   
slippers that accompanied the dress and hurried back into the dining room.   
  
He lit the candles and placed the food on the table. Anytime now, Heero would be home. Duo   
checked the clock above the mantel. 5:58 PM. Only a few more minutes.  
  
The front door swung open approximately five minutes later. Heero dropped his battered   
briefcase on the couch and muttered, "Duo."  
  
When he received no answer, Heero approached the kitchen. ::Maybe he didn't hear me.:: When   
he spied no braided baka in the kitchen, Heero strayed into the dining room to look for a candle   
to light in the bedroom. He discovered a very stunning Duo, dressed in the dress he had used  
about a year ago to lure his love in. It still looked sexy enough to make Heero want to ravish   
him. The scarlet ribbons entwined in the braid behind Duo made him even more elegant.   
  
Dinner was excellent, seeing as Duo had finally learned how to cook without destroying major   
appliances or blowing up anything. He slipped off the slppers halfway through the meal and   
rubbed Heero's thighs with his small feet. The action brought Heero to a place he hadn't been   
in a long time. Duo played with him throughout the rest of the meal and teased him while   
cleaning up.   
  
Finally having enough of the play, Heero snatched Duo up and carried him into the bedroom. The  
dress was removed, almost torn off in Heero's haste, and their love was once again consummated. 


End file.
